


Spiral

by glacialphoenix



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: ff_land, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Yuna agrees with Seymour's idea of salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



She recites the names like an incantation: Valefor, Shiva; Ifrit, Ixion, Bahamut. 

The cycle does not end: Sin will rise, and fall, and rise again. Her father died for a peace that did not last. 

She is not afraid to die, but her death must mark the end of this. 

To her guardians, she makes her apologies: to Tidus, who knows too little; to Lulu, sister she never had; Kimahri, silent and stoic and ever-faithful. To Rikku. To Wakka. 

To Sir Auron most of all: she is certain he is disappointed. 

Lord Seymour is right. There is no other way.


End file.
